vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Landia
|-|Base= |-|Landia EX= Summary Landia is the dragon deity that serves as a guardian of ancient treasures, such as the Master Crown. Since ancient times they have lived in Halcandra, a planet that lies at the end of Another Dimension. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 4-A | At least 4-A Name: Landia Origin: Kirby's Return to Dream Land Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown. Has been revered as a protector since ancient times Classification: Dragon, 4 heads guardian deity/god (4つ首の守り神), Protector of ancient treasures Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight & Spaceflight, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Energy Projection, Can divide its body into four parts, Transformation (Into his EX form), Berserk Mode (Like most bosses Team Kirby fights, Landia can become furious in combat, increasing its power) Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee at once. Magolor was concerned about Kirby being able to defeat it alone. Superior to the Grand Doomer, who could create armor immune to Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee's regular attacks, making Kirby use one of his Super Abilities and taking several blows from it), higher in EX form (Future games describe this form as it using its true power and having the power of its crown unleashed, which should also be the case in Return to Dream Land, making it comparable to Magolor's first form with the Master Crown) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought Team Kirby/4 Kirbys multiple times, far after the defeat of Magolor), higher in EX form | At least Multi-Solar System level (As of Super Kirby Clash their last battle with Super Team Kirby was after they defeated Taranza in his final form) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede and Bandana Waddle Dee in combat, who could tag and dodge Landia while flying. Kept up with the Lor Starcutter in combat and while escaping the collapse of intersterial parts of Another Dimension. Flew through Another Dimension while dodging projectiles and Magolor's spatial manipulation. Briefly dodged some projectiles while flying so fast that they made the stars blur behind them) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, higher in EX form | Multi-Solar System Class, higher in EX form | At least Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level, higher in EX form | Multi-Solar System level, higher in EX form | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range physically, Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves (Scaling from Kirby) Standard Equipment: The Master Crown Intelligence: Unknown, vast combat skills. Can fight many foes at once, be it Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede & Bandana Waddle Dee or Team Kirby. Has lived since ancient times as a guardian of legendary items and protector of the planet Halcandra. Landa has a human-like awareness of the situations around it despite being yet to show the ability to talk Weaknesses: None notable Keys: In Kirby's Return to Dream Land | After Return to Dream Land | After Super Kirby Clash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kirby Category:Heroes Category:Dragons Category:Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Gods Category:Guardians Category:Loyal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Berserkers Category:Tier 4